Duele el amor sin ti
by Florzhia
Summary: ...Tras las muertes de sus padres, dos jovenes niñas son educadas por Nethan.¿Podran enfrentar juntas el dolor de amar a quien no deberian?No se lo pierdan HarryLuna HermRon


"Duele el amor"  
  
Cap 1  
  
Hace 12 años atras,en los malos momentos....  
  
-Nada se pudo hacer-dijo una voz masculina con un tono tragico, se oian pasos por de camillas moviendose en la calle, unos llantos de unas niñas se oian detras del señor que hablaba con unos cuantos vecinos-Fueron ellos, es completamente seguro.Sera mejor que alguien cuide de estas pequeñas...-Unos pasos se adelantaron para colocarse enfrente del hombre.-¿Usted?...  
  
-Si lo hare yo...¿Algún problema?-contesto el joven con demasiada arrogancia-Despues de todo son mis vecinas...-Mirando a las pequeñas llorando, dijo mas seguro- No se preocupe...nada les va a faltar...  
  
-Como quiera ,usted,pero si me llego a enterar de algo...Esta advertido...Ahora si, vayan cada uno a su casa..-grito el hombre mas viejo, volvio a ver al joven.-...¿Cree realmente poder hacerlo,joven?  
  
Una de las niñas, paro un momento de llorar.Los ojos de la pequeña, que poseian un marrón claro, obserban fijamente al joven que habla o mejor dicho discutia con el hombre mayor.Algo a su pesar, le decia que todo en su vida iba a cambiar por completo....  
  
De vuelta a la realidad.  
  
Dos adolecentes, una mayor por 4 años, se sentaban en un auto no muy ancho.Parecian ser diferentes una de la otra.La mas joven de las dos, tenia el pelo marrón oscuro, sentada triste en el auto, miro a su hermana. La mayor, tenia ojos celestes claros, y una melena lisa de color bordo negro, observo los ultimos momentos la vieja casa.  
  
-Listo-dijo un hombre de menos de trienta años, sentandose adelante para conducir.-Estan todas las maletas en sus lugares y.. ¿Por qué estan calladas, niñas?  
  
Una miro a la otra por un segundo, al final la mas grande respondio.  
  
-...¿A donde vamos a vivir desde ahora, señor?-pregunto con amable delicadeza, muy extraño en ella.El hombre se dio media vuelta y respondio alegre.  
  
-Por motivos del trabajo, debemos ir un lugar llamado Sorrey..  
  
-Es Surrey, en todo caso.-interrumpio la menor con un mapa de las calles en las manos.-Hay que tomar la calle Kelly hasta Amirante Brown y..  
  
-Gracias, te decia, Pola-retomo la palabra el hombre mirando a la joven de ojos celestes.-Tengo una mision que cumplir como Auror.  
  
-¿Cual es?-preguntó la menor, al quien el hombre llamo como Kat.  
  
-Es secreto...  
  
-Ya veo-respondio furiosa Kat- Disculpeme señor, no me acordaba que todo en la vida era puros secretos...  
  
-Kat!-le reprendio la mayor- Te comportas.  
  
-Bien, asi me gusta...Que hablen...Y Ahora, podrian dejarme de decirme señor..-dijo amablemente el hombre, colocando sus manos en el volante y arracando el auto.-Tengo nombre y lo saben ustedes...  
  
-Lo sentimos, Nethan ..-haciendo sonar sus voces, las adolecentes respodieron al unisono.  
  
-Muy bien...Sorrey  
  
-Surrey-corrigio Kat.  
  
-Bueh, Surrey alli vamos!!!!!!!  
  
Luego de media hora de viaje; Pola, la hermana mayor, se habia dormido en la parte de atras , molestando asi a Kat.Ya era de tarde , el cielo parecia pintado puramente de naranjas y violetas.Volando en el alguna que otra ave muy rara para los , el hombre que conducia el auto, miraba de reojo las calles, y cuando visualizo lo que buscaba dijo...  
  
-BIENVENIDAS A SU NUEVA CASA-grito tan fuerte que a la pobre de Pola no le quedo otra que caer al suelo de sorpresa.-¿No es hermosa?  
  
-¿cual?¿La que dice Privet Drive 4 o la que dice Privet Drive 5? Se matan con el nombre por estos lados.-cometó Kat, cuando salio del auto dejando a su hermana en el suelo.Camino un poco por la calle, visualizando el lugar.-Es lindo...muy bonito  
  
-La nuestra es esta-señalo Nethan a la que estaba a la derecha con la unica mano libre, ya que la otra estaba ocupada con unas maletas de cuero.-Bien , saquen todo del auto y cierrenlo.  
  
-Esta bien.-asistio Pola ,al levantarse del suelo.Tomo las ultimas valijas y le tiro la llave a Kat-Tu cierras.  
  
"Siempre lo cierro yo"penso Kat al cerrar las puertas de adelante, cuando iba a terminar cerrando la de atras, vio un chico muy singular caminar por el asfalto.Era alto, sereno pero no muy alegre, cuyo pelo negro cual noche cubria la frente."¿Quien es".El joven paro en seco al ver que Kat lo observaba, y se acerco a ella.  
  
-...¿Sos nueva?-pregunto con una voz muy calida.  
  
-Si, me acabo de murar...-dijo Kat tras cerrar la ultima puerta, miro de nuevo al joven- Me tengo que ir, mi supuesta familia espera...-y sin decir mas , camino por la calle hasta la entrada de la casa.El joven intrigado camino detras de ella, Kat siento que la seguia y se dio vuelta.-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No me has dicho como te llamas-espeto el joven, con una sonrisa amable, colocandose las manos en el bolsillo.Observo la casa de Kat-Asi que eres mi nueva vecina.  
  
-Ah,tu vives aca al lado...Mi nombre es Katrina Ka...este... Katrina Girlmore-Kat estendio la mano hacia el joven en forma de saludo.  
  
-Oh, lindo nombre...Me llamo ..-el joven penso un poco.- Henry..si, Henry Woods-Kat levanto las cejas y lo miro con desconfiansa, "henry" noto este detalle y le dio la mano-Bueh, veras..debo irme, adios.-"Henry" salio corriendo y entro a la casa de a lado.  
  
Kat se quedo un rato mirando como "Henry" se iba a su casa, y ella volvio su camino a la suya.Pola la miraba con una amplai sonrisa.  
  
-¿Desde cuando hablas con Harry Potter?pregunto en tono burlon.Kat la miro asombrada.  
  
-Ese no era Harry Potter, ese era Henry Woods-repitio Kat, luego entro a la casa cerrando la puerta detras de se aproximo a ellas .  
  
-Chicas, se que nos conocemos hace 12 años, pero tengo que pedirles un favor.Deben ir a Hogwarts , como alumnas.-susurro con desden.Kat miro a Pola, Pola miro a Kat.  
  
-Sino te diste cuenta,Nethan, vamos a Hogwarts como alumnas-dijo Kat, Pola fruncio el entrecejo.-¿Pero por que decis eso?  
  
-¿Ustedes quieren ser auroras, si o no?-pregunto serio Nethan  
  
-Si que queremos-respondieron al uniseno Kat y Pola.  
  
-Van a tener que ir a cuidar a .....Harry Potter....................... 


End file.
